Songs Sung by Elphaba
Songs Sung By Elphaba In the musical production of Wicked, Elphaba is one of the main contributors to the musical numbers, and is featured in twelve out of nineteen of the songs. The songs she sings are: * The Wizard and I * What Is This Feeling? * Something Bad * Dancing Through Life * I'm Not That Girl * One Short Day * Defying Gravity * Wonderful * As Long As You're Mine * No Good Deed * For Good * Finale The Songs The Wizard and I The Wizard and I is the first song that Elphaba appears in. The song opens with Madame Morrible telling Elphaba about how the Wizard would be impressed by her magical talent. Elphaba then goes on fantasizing about the great thIings she could do with the help of the wizard. She eventually gets to the point that the wizard would take away her green skin, and that she would be admired and loved by all of Oz. What Is This Feeling? After Galinda and Elphaba are assigned to be roomates, they sing a song of their absolute loathing of eachother. They go on singing about even the smallest detail of the other person causes them to hate even more. Eventually the other students come in admiring Galinda and calling Elphaba a terror. Something Bad Although her part in the previous two songs is bigger, it is not nearly as important in this song. It starts with Doctor Dillumond talking about how the Animals are losing their power of speech. This is incredibly terrifying for him, being a Goat. Elphaba interjects saying they should tell the Wizard if something bad is happening. Dancing Through Life In Dancing Through Life, Elphaba sings one line that has two words. I Do. She says this explaining to Nessarose that she understands that Galinda introduced Nessa to Boq, and that Nessa feels in debt to her sister's sworn enemy. She goes to inform Glinda that she was talking to Nessa about her, and Galinda cuts her off saying how she should wear a hat to the party that would ultimately humiliate her after the song. I'm Not That Girl In this heart touching number, Elphaba is convincing herself that she is not the girl for Fiyero after they share a moment and Fiyero cuts himself off out of fear of humiliation. She convinces herself that Galinda is the girl for him, and that she is not that girl. One Short Day In One Short Day, Elphaba is going to see the Wizard, but has time to spare, one short day. She invites the newly named Glinda and the two girls enjoy their day in the Emerald City. They start out in the general city, then head to Wiz-a-Mania. At the very end of the song a guard calls out saying that the Wizard will see the two girls. Defying Gravity Defying Gravity is probably the most recognized and important song in the whole play. This song is about Elphaba choosing to be an outcast instead of playing by the Wizard's rules. Glinda is trying to stop her, informing her of how crazy it is. Elphaba asks Glinda to join her, but she rejects the offer, after wishing Elphaba good luck. Elphaba goes out saying that she will unmask the Wizard's plan to stop the animals talking, and rides off on her broomstick. Wonderful In this wonderful number, the wizard explains the benefits of joining his cause, and being called wonderful by the people of Oz. Elphaba is tempted, but in the end turns him down. As Long As You're Mine After Fiyero and Elphaba express their true love for eachother, they sing a song. After the song Fiyero is taken by the palace guards. No Good Deed In the beginning of the song, Elphaba is begging that whatever happens to Fiyero, he will be okay and not perish or feel pain. She starts talking about how this is the price she is paying for stopping the Wizard. She recounts the people who have suffered on her behalf, Nessarose, Doctor Dillomund, and Fiyero. She asks her self if she was being selfish and doing this was for attention, and declares she will do no more good deeds. For Good This is the song where Glinda and Elphaba sing a song about the freindship and love for eachother that they have had. This song is like their final goodbye for eachother, as Elphaba faces her fate. Finale Though Elphaba has "melted", she stills appears in the finale while Glinda is mourning her. Category:Elphaba Thropp Category:Wicked Category:Glinda Upland